


Pinball Wizard

by akaya



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, PWP, sex on the pinball machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaya/pseuds/akaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex on the pinball machine. Shameless pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinball Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [THIS](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/4418.html?thread=6369090#t6369090) prompt on the kink meme and also takes place a few weeks after [This one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/212313). I own nothing, except for my own writing and the only thing I gain is my personal satisfaction.

Charles knew better than anyone that life was not only about work and exercising, and preparing for the possibly upcoming war, but what Raven was propositioning was a bit too much in his opinion.

“Why, in God's name,” he started, crossing his arms on his chest, unfazed by her intense stare. “Would we need a play room?”

“Charles, even since we came back here,” Raven sighs exasperated and flicks her blonde lock over her arm. “We do nothing, but training. I understand -” she raises her palm, stopping him from saying anything, knowing he was about to interrupt her. “The situation, believe me. We all do, but we also need a place to unwind.”

“There is lots of things to do around here,” he sighs, but she only raises an eyebrow at him. “There is a library,” he adds when she continues to stare at him. It makes him uneasy when she does that, and he'd like very much to know what she's thinking, but he'd promised to not read her mind. Doesn't change the fact that he wants to.

“Charles, I understand your love of books, with you being an old fart and all that,” she says and chuckles at him fondly. “But I'm talking about something more entertaining. Going to the city is -”

“Absolutely forbidden!” He raises his voice and takes a deep breath. Cursing himself inwardly for shouting. “I'm sorry Raven, but going out to the city without anyone with you is not the best idea at the moment.”

“I know Charles,” she says and touches his cheek, before hugging him briefly. “Even though you know we're not really that young, right.”

“Of course,” he hugs her back and kisses her cheek fondly, before moving away from the embrace. “I just don't want anything to happen to any of you. It's different now that there is more of us,” he says seriously, hoping she understands. She grins at him and he can't stop the feeling that somehow, he was cleverly manipulated just where she wanted him to.

“Just my thoughts exactly, so wouldn't a play room be a splendid idea?”

“Raven, there is also a Television room,” he tries, knowing that she is quite fond of it. If you count the amount of time she used to spend squealing and singing along with whatever young people were listening to nowadays.

Of course Charles was no Angel, but he preferred other methods of entertainment over sitting in front of a magical box with black and white moving pictures. He could get into anyone's mind wherever and whenever he felt like it. Even though, for his own sanity, he often choose not to.

“Yes, but wouldn't you want to spend some time alone with Erik?” She suddenly asks, practically leering at him. _What_ , he screams initially, surprised at her sudden inquiry.

“I do spend my time with Erik alone, so I don't know why would you ask that?”

“Oh Charles,” she says, and actually has the gall to look condescending. “But wouldn't it be nice, if you had more time to yourself, without worrying that someone is going to hurt when you're not looking?”

Charles regards her quietly for a few more moments. _She does have a good point_ , he thinks and sighs in surrender.

“Fine, we can have a play room,” he says and smiles when she fist pumps and runs out of his study. He can only hope he won't regret this.

+

“Pinball machines, Charles?” Erik asks, standing next to Charles and watching the freshly delivered machines.

“I -” Charles starts and huffs a small laugh, before turning to the man and grinning boyishly, complete with a wicked gleam in his eye. “You think the kids will like it?” He asks and something in Erik's eye softens and he grins, looking down at this shoes.

“You won't be able to get them to training,” he points out, but the grin is still present and Charles counts this one as a small victory.

“You doubt me?” He, elbows him gently and raises an eyebrow.

“Never,” Erik answers without any hesitation, and blinks clearly as surprised as Charles at the quick admission. It makes something in Charles' chest tighten and even without reading the other's mind a thought ,that he's a very lucky man, crosses his mind. He smiles, a more intimate smile at the man, before clearing his throat and shaking out of it.

“So, should I call the kids?”

“I think it may be a good idea,” Erik nods and moves sideways to let Charles through the door, but the smaller man just shakes his head and raises his fingers to his temple. His face mirroring his concentration, for a few seconds. “Done, want to take bets who is going to be here first?”

Erik chuckles and shakes his head, “Couldn't you just shout for them?”

“Where would be the fun in that?” Charles counters and leans against the door-frame, glancing at the corridor. He can hear a multiply sets of footsteps, going their way from different directions and makes his face into a mask of disinterest when he sees the first person, Sean, walk towards him with a worried expression on his face.

“Professor X?” He asks, and walks over to him, Raven and the rest closely behind him. “What's the emergency?” He asks and scrunches his brows when he sees Erik standing next to Charles, his steps subtly slowing and The Brit chuckles at this, sending a small wave of amusement towards Erik, who smirks at him. Of course Sean is still a little bitter after the helpful push, the man gave him a few days ago. “Are we going to train?”

“No,” Charles says and almost rolls his eyes at the kids' visibly sigh of relief. “I have something to show you,” he smiles and motions to the room.

“Wicked,” exclaims Alex when he sees the colourful machines, others clearly sharing his enthusiasm, spilling into the room, soon full of their laugh and _I dare you's_.

“Success then,” Charles smiles and watches them, his smile widening when he notices Darwin's hands laid, not so subtly, on the lower part of Alex's back. The boy in question laughing and joking with the rest of them, comfortable with his own skin.

“I agree,” Erik nods and touches his elbow, throwing another quick glance at the room – Raven standing next to Hank, bickering with Alex and cheering Sean on – before turning back Charles' face. “Chess match?”

“I thought you'd never ask,” Charles grins, feeling Erik's fingers subtly tightening on his skin, before letting go.

 

They slip out of the room, without anyone noticing.

+

It's a few hours later, the sun is slowly disappearing on the horizon and Alex can feel his fingers going numb from from furious clicking and pushing the buttons on the console. It's only three of them in the room now, Sean – whispering tender words and encouragements to the pinball machine he's playing on - and Darwin, who decided to forfeit this exciting death-match and stay as a silent observer. Content to just watch the other two enjoying themselves, Alex in particular.

After all, Darwin would be lying to himself if he said that he doesn't appreciate the view of his boyfriend's backside. He smiles at the thought, _boyfriend_. He likes the sound of this particular word almost as much as the taste of Alex's lips. They haven't told anyone about being together yet, the whole thing still fresh and tender, but the black man doesn't really mind.

Although, he is quite sure that Charles' knows and it goes without saying that if Erik knows as well. There is no secrets between them, at least that's the impression he has, and he's usually good at reading people. It's an useful skill when you are a taxi driver – and black - and don't want to get mugged or killed, sometimes having a tough skin and mutant abilities is not enough.

His thoughts turn back to Charles and Erik, and the odd pair of parents – how Raven dubbed them once and it kind of stuck – they make. He doesn't think they have anything against it, but then, looking at their own relationship – because Darwin is sure there is a relationship – it's not that surprising.

“Take that Havok!” Sean screams and the empty cola bottle, standing on his machine, starts to tremble dangerously, so he shuts himself up. Alex laughs at this and Darwin's lips twitch into another smile, fonder this time. He loves listening to Alex's laugh. He wouldn't compare it to any kind of gentle bells or anything of the sort. It's just pure Alex, free and happy and Darwin wants to kiss this laugh off of his lips and keep it inside him.

He shifts, readjusting himself in his slack subtly. He doesn't want to bring any attention to the fact that his sporting a half hard cock, just because his boyfriend laughed. _Shit_ , Darwin thinks. _I really wish we were alone in here._

And either, he's got some new abilities he didn't know about before, or there is actually someone looking over him, because shortly after his thought about wanting to be alone with Alex, Sean huffs loudly and declares that he's done for today, which in turn makes the blonde man cheer loudly and do some kind of victory dance and -

 _It should be illegal for him to move his hips like that_ , Darwin thinks and clears his throat, nodding his goodbye to Sean, who winks at him and gets out of the room, making sure to close the door after himself.

 _Huh,_ thinks Darwin. Perhaps he should re-evaluate, who knows and who doesn't know about them.

“No mercy, Banshee,” Alex yells behind him and throws a happy grin at Darwin, eyes gleaming and cheeks flushed. Darwin feels his cock twitch, and he hasn't even touched himself all this time. Alex doesn't seem to have noticed, because he turns back to the pinball machine, and he keeps moving his hips in a gentle sway _and it does things to Darwin's body and mind_. The blonde is visibly thrumming with energy and Darwin remembers that they're alone and there are much more inter sting activities they could be indulging in this very moment.

“You won,” he says, keeping his voice even, as he heaves himself up and walks over to Alex, standing just behind him, cradling his hips with his bigger hands. “You're unbeatable at this game,” he chuckles and his breath hits Alex's skin. He can feel the blonde shiver as he leans back against him, flushing his back to Darwin's chest.

“Well, of course,” Alex answers cheekily, turning his face a bit to the side, there is a note of arousal creeping into his voice and Darwin marvels about how easy and effortless it comes to the both of them to just synchronize with each other, now that they're sure about each others feelings.

“And humble too,” he mocks him and plants a kiss at the back of the other's neck, nosing the short, soft hair, loving the smell of a soap, shampoo and the simple scent of Alex's skin.

“We're alone now,” Alex murmurs and moves one of his hands to clasp over Darwin's.

“That we're,” he chuckles warmly and takes a step back, giving the other enough space to turn around, but still sticking close.

“Planning to do anything about it?” Alex asks, and looks at him coyly and Darwin feels something very much like happiness swell in his chest at this. He still remembers the somehow rocky beginning of their relationship, filled with misunderstandings and angst and him dying, but he's so damn glad that he decided to push against the wall build around Alex's heart, eventually getting through to him.

“I'd very much like to kiss you now,” he says and moves closer to Alex again, moving his lips against the other's cheek, not kissing just feeling the slightly rough cheek, heating under his touch. “Very, very much.”

Alex half growls half pants against his cheek and move his hands to his head, guiding his face to reach his lips properly, meeting in a sloppy kiss that neither really minds.

“You used to talk less,” Alex points out in between kisses and reaches with one of his hands in-between them to cup Darwin through his pants, feeling the hardness and making both of them moan. He could feel the very prominent bulge from the moment Darwin crowded him against the pinball machine and it was hard not to react, knowing that it was for him. _Only for me_ , Alex thinks heatedly and squeezes a bit harder, his own hips jerking, as if they had a mind of their own. Sure, he still isn't completely alright with his apparent homosexuality, but it's hard to worry or care about other people opinions when this was so real. “Fuck,” he breaths through his clenched teeth and moves into another kiss. Darwin moans in agreement, moving his hands onto Alex's hips, pulling harder and kneading at the hard, and very well shaped buttocks.

Alex loves Darwin's hands. He pretty much enjoys everything about Darwin, though he'd never admit to it aloud, but he has a hunch that the black man knows anyway. But it's those big palms with long fingers, now giving a lot attention to his very grateful backside, that does it for him. It's hard for him to decide whether he'd rather push back against them or forward for the greatest friction against his cock.

It's not exactly perfect, his jeans feel constricting, but the feel of Darwin's erection – twitching, God, this feels amazing, he thinks – against his own is something he wouldn't give up even for being a normal human. It gets easier to think that know that he's slowly accepting and embracing his inner self, as Charles likes to call it -

But, _fuck_ , he doesn't want to think about Charles now, definitely not about his professor.

“God, you feel amazing,” he huffs and buries his head in the crook of Darwin's neck, pushing him a breath away to reach for his belt and fastener properly, wanting into those pants. If someone told him a few months ago that he'd be going through this horny teenage phrase in his twenties, he'd laughed in their face. “Take them off, _takethemoff_ ,” he almost whines, but is not ashamed of it, because it makes Darwin push against him harder. and it also kind of squishes his hand between them again in a not entirely comfortable way, but how can he be angry when at the same notion, those wonderful hands move up and push under his waistband, as much as they can, trying to get to the skin, and why are they still wearing their clothes.

“Alex,” Darwin chokes and nudges with his nose at the blonde's temple, urging him to turn his face to him so he can catch his lips into another heated kiss, sucking his tongue and tasting the after-taste of cola and _Alex, Alex, Alex_. “Shit,” he hisses and pushes himself away from the warm, welcoming body. It almost pains him to do so, and he has to stop Alex with a hand on his chest to stop going after him, but, god, he has too.

“What are you doing?” Alex pants and scrunches his brows at him, because Darwin's move has caused his hand to slip from the other's trousers and he does no appreciate that.

“The door,” Darwin says, moving backwards, because the view, Alex half leaning over the pinball machine, cheeks flushed, eyes wide. He doesn't want to let it out of his sight more than he needs. His back hits the door, he reaches for the key blindly, turning it and making sure they won't be disturbed. “No interruptions,” he says and grins, eyes roaming over the other's body.

Alex moans, as a new wave of arousal and dizziness hits him like a train, because they're going to have sex. Here in this room. Now, he thinks and reaches for the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it off in a one quick motion, chest heaving and nipples standing on alert. Darwin is on him in less than a second, hands moving greedily up and down, going for the two hardened nubs, pinching.

Alex gasps at the pain-pleasure mix and growls lowly in his throat, attacking Darwin's belt with newly discovered ferocity.

“Clothes off,” he pants, fingers clawing at the offending piece of clothing.

“Jesus, man, you're killing me,” Darwin huffs in wonder and catches Alex's hands in his own, kissing them and moving around his neck, to unzip his trousers himself and pushing them lower on his hips and taking out his, now fully erected cock out, squeezing at the base.

Alex moans at the view, licking his dry lips and pulling the black man closer the contrast between their skin making him heady with lust, and maybe something more that he doesn't want to analyse now.

“Looks so nice,” he sighs and flushes harder, surprised at his own admission, feeling his own cock jump, fully agreeing with his sentiment. “Take mine out too,” he pleads harshly and mouths at Darwin's jaw and neck, tasting the saltiness of his sweat. Eyes cast downwards, unable to look away.

“Your hips,” Darwin breaths against his ear, steadying them with his hands, clenching his fingers harder to keep them from moving, even though he loves it. Loves, how Alex can't control the movement, the excitement taking over, his skin getting hotter to his touch, breath getting shallower.

But it's Darwin here with him and he can adjust, he can take the additional heat, embrace it without burning himself.

“I can't -” Alex snorts, hardly dignified. “I can't help it. You feel so good.”

“Yeah,” Darwin grins and bites at his ear, earning a small yelp and a quick reconciliation as Alex bites down on his collarbone. “Just for this I'm going to do you hard,” he says half-jokingly, but has to bite his lower lip when he feels Alex's cock jump in his pants, finally managing, with a lot of fumbling, to open his jeans and push them down, along with the underwear – sporting a nice, wet spot on the front, because Alex's cock is leaking, standing fully to attention after finally being freed from its confinement.

It makes Darwin's mouth water, and Alex, moaning contended, straight into his ear, only makes it harder for him to concentrate and not come on the spot. They both hiss at the skin to skin contact, finally without any clothes between them. Well, almost, because there is still Darwin's t-shirt and if Alex keeps tugging at it so intently, he's going to rip it off and Darwin would let him, _because Alex wants him_ , badly.

“Fucking shirt,” Alex grumbles and pushes him away, almost tripping both of them, because the goddamn trousers are not helping, but all is forgiven, because it's easier to get the offending piece of clothing off, and without ripping it as well, not that it'd mattered anyway, because Alex literally manhandles Darwin closer, keening when his nipples rub against the other's smooth skin.

“Jesus, if you could see yourself,” Darwin rasps, catching his lips in another vicious kiss, rutting against him with abandon.

“Shut up, shut up,” Alex gasps and looks him in the eye and Darwin has to catch his own cock and squeeze, because he does not want to come yet, not like this. And Alex, as if reading his mind, moves both of his hands to the black man's face and pulls him into the sloppiest kiss ever, with too much tongue and lack of any kind of coordination and Darwin thinks that he's a tiny bit more in love that he was.

Darwin allows himself to be kissed, his hands roaming all over Alex's hot and slightly sweaty back, feeling the twitch of the muscles, covered by the soft layer of skin and all this for him. He hums contently into the other's lips and sinks to his knees, kissing whatever patch of skin he can reach, Alex's hands going to his neck, holding him loosely, not pushing or anything like that, just feeling the thrum of life underneath his fingertips.

“Gorgeous,” Darwin sighs and licks at his stomach, tongue probing gently at his bellybutton, before moving lower, breathing in the musky smell of the other's arousal. Alex's hands tighten on his head and when he looks up, he's meet with a sight that makes him forget that he's the one on his knees.

“Not now,” Alex says harshly, tongue flicking against his slightly swollen, from all the kissing, lips. ”I won't be able to -” he flushes and clears his throat, unable to name it properly and Darwin has to bite at his hip to stop himself from saying or doing something ridiculous, it makes Alex hiss and his fingers tighten on the back of Darwin's neck so he has to kiss the bite mark properly, his own fingers fumbling with the blonde shoes pulling them off in a hurry, to be able to free one the strong, muscled legs.

Alex pulls him back up than, winding his leg around the black man's hips, rutting against him with more urgency and Darwin grasps his buttocks in a tight grip, hauling him upwards on the pinball machine that trembles with their combined weight, and one of the default melodies starts to play, making them both laugh upon realizing that one of them had to push the start button without noticing.

“We don't have anything to prepare you,” Darwin says when they stop laughing, nipping gently at Alex's lips, even when his fingers on the blonde's buttocks are unforgiving, and probably leaving marks.

“Oh,” Alex grins at him, pupils blown and hair matted to his forehead. “But we do,” he chuckles breathily and traces Darwin's lips with his fingers, before moving one of his hands back between them, catching both of their cocks in a tight grip, moaning at the heightened friction.

“I don't want to sound awfully down to earth,” Darwin gasps and doesn't dare to look down, afraid it would be his undoing. ”But it's not exactly the best solution,” he says, and Alex nuzzles at his face, their hot breaths mingling together.

“You can prepare me with your fingers,” Alex breathes, biting his lower lip and flushing more, if that was even possible. He couldn't help to be a tad more than addicted to Darwin's touch, even knowing that it's not going to be the most comfortable at first, with only spit as a lube, but he wanted the man closer, on him, _in him_ , so much.

“It's going to hurt,” Darwin still tries to be the voice of reason, but the mere thought of sliding into this welcoming heat, pushing inside the other was making his dizzy with desire.

“You will prepare me properly,” Alex says and thumbs the slit on Darwin's cock, making it jump in his hand. “I trust you.”

“Yeah, alright,” Darwin nods and moves one of his palms to Alex's face, touching the soft lips with his fingers and moaning when he eagerly sucks them in, cheeks hollowing obscenely, eyes hooded. _Jesus_ , he thinks. _I'm going to come if he keeps doing that._

It's surprisingly hard to pull them back from the warm cavern that is Alex's mouth, but he does so and move the now wet fingers between the others butt-cheeks, probing gently with one of them, before pushing inside.

Alex hisses at the intrusion, but opens his legs wider, leaning back a bit to make it more comfortable for both of them and Darwin has to close his eyes, because the view is pulled straight out of a porno film and he might be a mutant, but he's also only human and it takes actual effort to keep himself from simply ravaging the other man.

“You ready for another?” He asks, concentrating on making it good and comfortable for Alex first.

“Yeah,” Alex grunts, his breathing shallow as he brings his, free from trousers, leg up, propping it on Darwin's shoulder, giving him more access thanks to it and also stopping himself from slipping onto the floor. It gives the probing fingers more room to work with, and the angle of their thrusts changes minimally, making Alex's breath come out in a rush. “Ah, yeah,” he chokes out, breathing through his open mouth, brows furrowing in concentration to not end this too soon.

Darwin has to mentally pat himself on the back, for the patience and care to prepare Alex enough to not hurt him. But even with his desperate need to be inside, now! He wants to make the other feel good, to watch as Alex looses himself in the pleasure, he brings to him. No one else.

He pulls out his fingers, moaning at the voice of protest it gets him and grabs at his painfully erected cock, almost on the verge of coming and moves his palm up and down a few times, making sure it's slick enough and thanking his mutation for actually helping him slick it up with the additional precome.

He knows they shouldn't be doing this without any sort of protection. He wasn't born yesterday, but all of it is pushed into the background, because Alex is tight around him and it's hard not to just push inside like his body wants him to, muscles in his thighs flexing, wanting to move.

“Unh,” Alex moans lowly and moves his head back. Darwin can see his throat working and leans over him to nip and kiss at the delicate skin there, feeling rather than hearing the vibrations of soft growls at each, even the tiniest bit, move he makes.

“I'm in,” he gulps and closes his eyes, breathing in Alex's scent trying to keep still after bottoming out, letting the other to at least adjust a bit, before starting to move in slow, shallow thrusts. The pinball machine playing yet another, cheerful melody underneath them, but they're far gone to pay it any heed.

“So deep,” Alex pants pulls him closer, kissing at his temple and grinning happily, slowly getting lost in pleasure as their rhythm starts to grow more erratic. “So good.”

And if there was one thing that Darwin would never expect is to discover that Alex is a talker. It's not their first time together having sex, but he is still getting used to the fact that the blonde can't control his mouth while getting closer to the edge.

Darwin's thrusts are getting more urgent and desperate with each word spilling from Alex's mouth, and he doesn't make any sense any more, but it doesn't matter, because he's so close, they're so close and the song from the machine stops, making their harsh breathing and obscene skin slapping even louder in the otherwise quiet room.

“Fuck,” Alex growls, getting closer and clawing at Darwin's back, pulling him closer and catching his lips in a not-exactly a kiss, just mouths touching, sharing air. “So close, so close,” he pants and Darwin answers him with a chanted, _yes, yes, yes_ wanting and trying to push as far inside the other as he can, hips stuttering, losing the rhythm completely, but not caring about this at all, because -

Because, yes, he was coming, coming inside Alex, who makes the most desperate and sexy sound then, and spills his seed all over his stomach and Darwin's chest, painting them in white, sticky ribbons.

“Jesus,” mutters Darwin some time later, when they all but slip into a heap onto the floor, with Alex still in his lap, murmuring contently, before uttering a tired chuckle.

“I will never be able to look Professor X in the eye, when we're in this room,” he sighs and Darwin grins at him, fingers slowly moving on his back.

“As if he and Erik were so innocent,” he comments off-handedly, not in a hurry to dress or move in any way and Alex smacks his arm, groaning and hiding his head in the crook of Darwin's neck and shoulder.

“I did not need that mental image,” huffs and smiles into the dark skin.

 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, critics and comments are welcome. I'm also my own beta, so let me know if I missed any typos.


End file.
